Heart of Valor
by StraightEdgeBroskiPeep
Summary: He has the heart of her dead-lover, he's the brother of her enemy, why would Regina care for him. Because perhaps he's her shot at redemption. Regina/Gerhardt, with some splashes of FrankenWolf, Rumbelle, and other Storybrooke favs.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is just a story to let me be creative. I would like to thank Javvie because without her this story wouldn't have an evil Regal to follow, and Brianna for being my unoffical beta and spellchecking my ass. This story may eventually earn it's self an M rating so be on the look out. Oh and please Review.**

Peace out

Becca

* * *

The lights burned brightly, or well, they would have, had there been any color in the land. But alas, that was why it was called the 'land without color.' Victor Frankenstein paced nervously outside where his brother now slept. He hated locking Gerhardt up. Yes, some would accuse the man of being a monster and yet… Victor knew the difference. His brother wasn't a monster. His brother was a hero.

The heart that Rumplestiltskin had provided had worked wonders. His brother was alive, and for that Victor was thankful. Victor continued pacing; he could hear the thunder rolling in the distance. He wanted to hide, for he knew that in his land thunder meant trouble. He glanced at the cell, watching his brother with the darker hair, and the dark eyes desperately looking for a way out of the cell Victor had imprisoned him in.

"Soon brother, I promise you. You will be okay; you will be my brother once again. Soon!" Victor whispered, before he turned from his dear brother, and advanced further into their house, going out to confront the storm.

The three things Gabe Porter knew for certain were that his name was Gabe Porter, his eyes were blue, and he had brown hair. He had awoken in a forest, with no recollection of how he got there. The last thing he could recall of his life was that he had been in some hospital in London, about to be taken in for a heart transplant. Now he was here. He rubbed his temple, and slowly got to his feet. He had no idea where he was, but as he stumbled along, he though he heard cars.

He staggered towards the sound, letting out an almost eager noise when he laid eyes on a car. His whole face lit up. It was dawn, so the headlights were on. He waved his hand, trying to get the attention of the blonde driver. As the car slowed to a stop, Gabe looked pleased. He approached the car, finding out much to his amusement that the car was a sheriff's car.

The lady stepped from the car, and eyed Gabe who hadn't really looked in a mirror. He looked down to see the fact that his clothes were torn, muddy and had blood on them. He assumed it was his own.

"Are you alright sir?" The blonde asked him, one hand on her gun, and the other hand on her badge. "Why don't you come into the light, sir? My name is Sheriff Emma Swan." She said, stepping back, so that she could get a better look at him in the headlights.

Gabe couldn't help but snort softly. "Your name is Sheriff?" He asked. His tone, without meaning to, had a bit of mockery in it. He stepped into the light. "Can you tell me where I am? My name's Gabe Porter." He explained, trying to make up for his tone.

"The name is Emma. But alright Mr. Porter, you are in Storybrooke." She seemed to notice for the first time that he had blood on his clothes, and that he was filthy. "I'm surprised you aren't carrying a shovel."

"Oh, why, were you trying to pin a murder on me or something?" He asked, attempting to joke with her. The man was nervous, and half out of it. Her questions were confusing as well in a way. However, his joking didn't seem to help him any. A failed sobriety, and a lame joke later, Emma was slamming him against the hood of her car.  
Gabe gasped out in pain, gritting his teeth. "Son of a bitch, that fucking hurts." He yelped, as she handcuffed him, and then shoved him in the back of her car. Emma stared at him; this was not what she wanted to be doing on her night off. She wanted to be spending time with Henry, not taking care of some drunken idiot. She stared in the mirror, watching him as she drove towards the hospital. She wanted to get him checked out first and make sure he wasn't injured or something of that sort.

They walked into the hospital a short while later. She chained him to a waiting room chair, and then walked to the front desk to talk to Dr. Whale. A look of amusement crossed her face, as she found the good doctor talking to Ruby. Apparently word on the street was that they were a couple. "Hey Doc, I need you to check out one of the people I arrested. He's drunk, but I think he may be injured or something." Emma said softly.

Ruby smiled at her boyfriend, kissed his cheek and then went off to check on Belle. Victor watched her, before looking back at Emma. He flashed a toothy grin, and then followed her over to check on Gabe. However the second he saw the man, Victor froze.

"Gerhardt… Gerhardt is that you?" Victor asked, creeping closer to check on the man.  
Gerhardt stared at Victor as though the man had a third head or another pair of balls growing from his neck.

"The hell…Did you just call me dear heart? I'm not gay man." Gerhardt said scooting his chair away from Victor.

"No! No not dear heart, Gerhardt, like gear and then a heart." Victor broke off in his explanation and sighed. He looked over his brother, feeling relieved to have found him, however something was off. He couldn't tell if his brother was playing around or just didn't remember him.

Suddenly the door to the hospitals flew open like magic. In fact it was magic, the magic of the one and only Regina Mills. She glared at Emma and Dr. Whale. "I was told by my informant that you made an arrest, but you haven't booked the person yet. Slacking on the job won't be tolerated, Ms. Swan." Regina said, her heels clicking on the tile as she approached. The Evil Queen's eyes landed on Gerhardt, there was something about him that seemed familiar, yet she waved it away, knowing it was probably nothing.

"I wasn't slacking." Emma shot back, crossing her arms over her chest. She proceeded to argue with the Queen, meanwhile Gabe's eyes were on the Queen. God she was beautiful… She looked like a seductress out of a porn movie or something. He felt his pants getting tight, and he looked away blushing as he tried to think of something to stop his oncoming erection.

"You're lucky I can't rip your heart out or so help me, Ms. Swan, I would." Regina snarled, her lips pulling back to reveal her sharp and white teeth.

Gabe thought he might faint. He could imagine those lips wrapped tightly around his dick, sucking him dry. He shook his head, and looked at the Queen. "Do you run this town?" He asked her softly, hoping she would be able to help him.

Regina turned to look at him. "As a matter of fact I do. Who are you?" She asked softly.

"His name is Gerhardt." Victor intervened, trying to get his brother's attention so that they could have a family reunion of their own, just like everybody else in this town had.

Gabe growled and shook his head, hard enough that it made it hurt.

"My name is Gabe. Gabe Porter, and I have no idea who the hell this guy is. And this lady keeps telling me I am drunk. I am not drunk, I woke up in the forest, and I have no idea where the hell I am. So can you please tell her to uncuff me?" He asked his tone harsh as he glared at the three other people in the room.

If anybody else had just used that tone of voice with Regina, she would have killed them on the spot. People just didn't get away with ordering her around and such. However this man, he gave her a chance to hurt two of her enemies. She snapped her fingers and his cuffs fell off. She would be able to hurt Victor by taking his brother and Emma by, well, making her look bad.

"You can't just take him, he broke the law!" Emma protested, her eyes widening as she spun to confront Regina.

Regina smirked and shook her head. "And what was that? He was in the forest, so he wasn't driving. You say he was drunk, but he wasn't in public." Regina pointed out, turning to look at Gerhardt. "I could use somebody like you. Since Emma here insists on charging you with something, I am the mayor. Your punishment is community service; you can serve your time by being my body guard, now come on." Regina said not even giving anybody in the room time to object.

Gabe wasn't sure what the hell had just happened, but he was more than happy to go with Regina. He followed after her like a puppy. He had a feeling that this woman was going to bring him to his knees, little did he knew how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright I have three people to thank this time. Javvie with who I wouldn't know how to make Regina as evil a bitch and yet show her soft side to Gerhardt. Brianna who is my beta, and who believe this story has potential, and who I would be lost with out. ;) She spell checks me and makes my story pretty-ful. And Finally Rey, because I know he's reading this. ;) ;) **

**Thanks to all the reviews, I love them. They make my heart pound, so keep reviewing. :D Oh and long live RedQueen. ;) Booyah!**

**-BECCA**

* * *

Gerhardt had followed her for a while now. This woman intrigued him… He didn't understand Regina. She was an ice queen, hiding behind insults. He had been her bodyguard for about three days now. He had been watching her intently ever since. She was a businesswoman from what he gathered. She ran the town, but there was more to her. She kept everybody at arm's length, afraid of letting anybody to close. He figured she had been hurt before… His heart broke for her, but he knew from the way that she pushed everyone away, pity would only get him a slap in the face.

Regina was currently tapping her pen and trying to think. Obviously things weren't going well, with Hook and Cora in town. Then there was her bodyguard; where had he come from? He was strong, towering over others and he was solid muscle. He reminded her of Graham. He was dangerous in his own way and yet he was a puppy, sitting at her feet begging for scraps of her attention. It was almost comical. She could feel his eyes burning into her, as he stood at attention by her door.

With a sigh as if his very existence pained her, she looked up at him, slamming her pen down. "Are you going to look at me like that all day? I'm not a piece of meat," she said shaking her head as she eyed him. She was trying to figure out what angle he was playing.

"My Queen, I-" He trailed off and swallowed thickly. "I mean no disrespect, you just seem to be in a rut, doing whatever it is that you are doing." Gerhardt said softly.

She stared at him, watching his lips make the words. He did look like his brother; it was kind of cute in a way… But never the less, it annoyed her. "So you plan to fix my rut how?" She asked him, her voice snappy as she rolled her eyes. "I could use some coffee, go get me some from the diner, won't you."

"I would have to leave your side then." Gerhardt protested, his eyes widening, as if he was surprised that she would even suggest such a thing. He had no interesting in being arrested again. Plus he hadn't left her side in three days. Aside from a cold five-minute shower every morning and every night, he had been by her. When she ate, he ate a few feet away. She wouldn't let him sit at her table; he was to protect her not to talk to her.

Regina sighed in irritation. She wasn't sure if his devotion was annoying her or turning her on. She couldn't remember the last time somebody had been this loyal. He was like a dog, waiting at her beck and call. It was as if he lived for her commands.

"Gerhardt, just go get me some coffee and then come back. It's just down the street, now go." Regina's words were firm and left no room for arguing.

The male took a deep breath and then bowed his head, showing respect as he turned and headed down the street towards the diner. The air felt nice and crisp, and after Regina had given him a tour a few days prior, he felt himself falling in love with this town. It was like he belonged here, even if it did have crazy people like his supposed brother.

Walking into the diner, he took a quick glance around, before his eyes settled on a younger female. She was beautiful, he would give her that, but she wasn't the same as his Queen. He cleared his throat and raised a hand.

"Um, excuse me, do you serve coffee here?" Gerhardt asked, just wanting to get Regina's coffee and then get out of there. He swallowed thickly as the predatory gaze of the younger girl landed on him. His eyes drifted to her nametag: Ruby.

Ruby raised a brow, looking past him and nodded to the coffee machine behind him. She pointed a finger at it. "For a small cup it's seventy-five cents, for a large cup it's a buck fifty. " Ruby told him, before going back to what she was doing.

Gerhardt licked his lips then turned, walking over to the coffee machine. He fumbled with it for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to make it work. What he ended up doing was burning his finger and spilling coffee on himself. "Shit!" He yelped, stumbling back. The sound of the coffee cup shattering at his feet echoed around the diner.

Faster than he could even comprehend, Ruby was by his side with a rag and a dust pan. "Are you alright?" She asked him, a concerned look in her eyes. Gerhardt looked at his fingers, which were starting to turn red. Ruby followed her gaze, and pulled his fingers to her mouth sucking on them for a few seconds to dull the ache.

"Go run your fingers under cold water and take off your shirt. We have a laundry room in the back."

Gerhardt's eyes widened as she sucked on his fingers. He was in shock, but the small little smirk that tugged up the corners of her full lips shook him out of his little trance. He hurried to the bathroom, washing his hand under the cool water.

Walking back out he bumped into Ruby who was bringing him an icepack for his burns. She handed him the icepack and began unbuttoning his shirt. "What are you doing?" He asked his eyes widening as he started to back away.

Ruby snorted a little bit and shook her head as she pushed his now unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders. "Washing your shirt, it doesn't look like it stained your undershirt." She said, taking his button up and throwing it in the wash.

The man swallowed thickly, self-conscious of the scars that seemed to litter his chest and upper arms. "Won't your boyfriend get mad?"

The she-wolf smirked at him. "I'm not doing anything. Besides, Victor told me about you, his baby brother." She giggled softly not sure what to make of the monster before her. She looked down at some of his scars, lifting a finger to trace them.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him, leaning forward to inspect them.

Suddenly the clearing of a throat sounded, and Ruby jumped back from Gerhardt. Gerhardt's eyes lifted to see a not amused Regina staring at him. "If you are done trying to seduce my bodyguard dog, he has a job to do."

"Regina, I wasn-" Ruby began but Regina cut her off, waving her hand dismissively.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it, c'mon Gerhardt. We are leaving." Regina said turning her back on Ruby.

Gerhardt seemed to notice that there was more going on then what he realized. He raised a brow watching as Ruby reached for Regina's hand, trying to turn the queen around.

"Please Regina…"

With more power then Gerhardt though she could possess, Regina slapped the taste out of Ruby's mouth and then pinned her against the washing machine. "You made your choice dear, you didn't believe me. Now you have lost your chance. You made me think I could believe you, that somebody could want me and stand by me, but you lied through your teeth. You are no better than Snow White, don't come crying to me when she costs you your happy ending again." Regina growled into Ruby's ear.

Ruby whimpered a little bit, and Gerhardt knew the feeling. Regina was intense, powerful and strong. She could make any person crumble at her feet. Gerhardt was kind of glad he wasn't Ruby.

Letting the she-wolf go, Regina turned her sights on Gerhardt. "We're leaving, I said let's go." She snapped, walking with her regal stride from the room. Gerhardt followed her like the ever-faithful puppy dog.

"What was that about?" Gerhardt asked her softly. "Did you… Did you get jealous? Is she your play thing or something?"

If looks could kill, Gerhardt would be dead. Regina glared at him coldly. She ignored him for the moment and then… She attacked, pinning him against her car, she wrapped a hand around his throat.

"If I were you, I would advise learning to obey directions. I told you to get me coffee, not flirt with some waitress." Regina snapped, applying a little bit of pressure.

Gerhardt tugged at her hand trying to free himself from her grip. "I'm sorry my Queen, I'm sorry." He repeated gasping for air.

Regina let him go and rolled her eyes. "You will only get one warning Gerhardt. Try my patience again and I'll rip your heart out. Understood?" She asked him.

Nodding, Gerhardt rubbed his neck. "I understand."

"Good. Now get in the damn car."


End file.
